Pokémon: C & H
by NMMacc18
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes try travelling to another dimension, but wind up in the Pokemon universe. With no way to get back to their own world, they decide to stay, and decide to travel with their new friend Ash, Calvin and Hobbes go on an adventure of a life time. From facing Team Rocket, to trying to rig matches for Ash, what more chaos can these two cause?
1. A Whole New Dimension

**Chapter 1: A Whole New Dimension**

"Are you really sure that this will take us to another dimension?" Hobbes asked as Calvin was making some "changes" to the time machine so they could travel to another dimension.

"You worry too much Hobbes, once I get this tuned up correctly, we'll be meeting ourselves in another dimension." Calvin said confident in himself.

"You always say I worry too much, and then you always get us into trouble or get us killed by something." Hobbes said. Calvin ignored him as he put the finishing touches on the time machine.

"There, its done, now lets hop on the roof to begin our flight." Calvin said.

"THE ROOF!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Hobbes said, "You'll kill us for sure!"

"Relax you big dummy, its the only way we can travel to another dimension, so quit whining and lets go." Calvin said annoyed.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"Vortex Goggles?"

"Check"

"Food?"

"Check"

"Compartment with all the stuff I put in it so we can use it when we need it?"

"Check"

Calvin and Hobbes were going over some final preparations before taking off.

"Well, then Hobbes, here we go, OFF TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!" Calvin triumphantly exclaimed as he pressed the button to send them off to another dimension.

The Time Machine blast off at full speed and warped Calvin and Hobbes through a special time and space path they normally didn't take while time traveling.

"So when will we hit this dimension?" Hobbes asked after a few minutes of riding through the space time portal.

"Depends, but at the rate we're going, we should be hitting it in about a couple-" Calvin got cut off due to the time machine making a "BOOM!" and the time machine started descending rapidly.

"We're down! We're down! May Day! May Day!" Calvin yelled as they began to spiral out of control, and right into another dimension, but not the one Calvin planned on travelling to.

Calvin tried controlling it, but the time machine was going down extremely fast and was having a hard time controlling it.

"JUST LAND IT AND WE'LL LIVE!" Hobbes yelled trying to get Calvin to control it.

Calvin didn't hear Hobbes and still tried controlling it, but was heading straight into a house.

"WATCH OUT! YOUR GOING TO CRASH INTO THAT HOUSE RIGHT-" But it was too late, Calvin and Hobbes crashed through a second story window on a House, and slammed right into the door from the room they crashed into.

"Am I dead?" Calvin asked to Hobbes.

"I think we cheated death yet again" Hobbes said groaning.

"Pika Pika?"

"What was that?" Calvin said to Hobbes.

"Beats me."

"Pika Pika?"

"Uh oh" Calvin said, realizing that someone had found them.

"Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUU!"

Calvin and Hobbes were met with an electric shock.

"GAH! DON'T KILL US! WE COME IN PEACE! WE HAIL FROM AMERICA! THE UNITED STATES! THE WORLD!" Calvin said after being received with an electric jolt.

"What's that? Who's there?" a voice said coming from the bed in the bedroom.

"Hey Hobbes?"

"Yeah?"

"I got a great idea that will save us."

"What?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" But before Calvin and Hobbes could make a run for it, they got electrocuted, again.

"Ok, ok, you two strangers win. We surrender." Calvin said knowing that there was no point in running for it anymore.


	2. Welcome to the World of Pokemon

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the World of Pokemon**

Calvin and Hobbes sat in a doctors' office waiting for results. The person who found them had them taken to the doctors to make sure they were okay.

A doctor came into the room. "Alright Calvin and Hobbes, after taking various tests, x-rays, etc. We have found that nothing appears to be broken, and you two are free to leave."

"Thank gosh" Calvin said relieved, I thought we'd never get out."

Calvin and Hobbes walked out of the Doctors' Office. "So what are we going to do now?" Hobbes asked.

"Well, first, we need to get our stuff from that house we crashed into, I'll take a look and see how bad the Time Machine is damaged and then we'll go from there."

I bet your parents are worried sick about where you are."

Calvin stopped dead in his tracks, realizing they forgot to make clones for themselves before they left.

"If only I had remembered to make duplicates.." Calvin said, "There's probably an international manhunt going on for us right now.

 **Meanwhile back in Calvin's World...**

"Ring!" Mr. Spittle grabbed the phone.

"This is Principal Spittle speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello sir, this is the Police Department, We have been informed that a six year old boy named Calvin that attends your school is missing. The boy's parents reported this to us last night. Have you by chance seen him in the last 24 hours?"

 **Back in the Pokemon World...**

"Meh, they probably aren't worrying that much." Calvin said.

Calvin and Hobbes eventually made their way back to the house they crashed into, they saw a man in a lab coat was surveying the damage.

Calvin and Hobbes walked up to him. "Hey excuse me mister, is the person who's bedroom we crashed into around? We wanted to apologize for nearly getting him killed." Calvin said.

"Certainly!" The man replied. "He's at my lab right now actually! What's your name?"

"Me? Oh I'm Calvin and this is my Tiger Hobbes. We're from another dimension."

"I'm Professor Oak, I study Pokemon." The man said.

"A poke what?" Calvin said confused.

"Come to my lab and I'll show you" Professor Oak said.

They entered the lab and saw the same Pikachu eating an apple that electrocuted them before.

"Gah! Hide yourself! He's going to give us a 1000 voltage electrocution this time!" Calvin said panicked as he and Hobbes tried to hid themselves.

Professor Oak laughed, "Pikachu doesn't mean no harm! He just does that to protect himself from enemies."

"So that wasn't an electronic rat that wasn't trying to kill us?" Calvin asked.

"Nope! He's one of the many Pokemon in our world!" Professor Oak said.

"So what do these er, Pokemon do? Just act like a certain lazy tiger I know?" Calvin asked.

"Tigers were meant to sleep, eat, and kill." Hobbes said annoyed.

"Pokemon contain special abilities to battle their opponents to see who has the better Pokemon."

Then Professor Oak then went on about what Pokemon were for a good half hour before he stopped talking.

"So that's everything you need to know about Pokemon."

"So basically its just animals fighting, seems simple enough." Calvin said.

Just then, Ash came in, "Hey Professor Oak! I got an invitation to the Master League!"


	3. Onto the Master Region

**Chapter 3: Onto the Master Region**

"Calvin? Calvin? Calvin wake up."

"Wha? Where are we?"

"At the airport" Hobbes said, trying to wake up Calvin.

"I think I fell asleep from boredom due to listening to the wacko's life story." Calvin said half-asleep as he got out of the car.

"If you weren't so easy to bore, you would've found Ash's story interesting." Hobbes said.

"Yeah, because wandering around trying to enslave animals and then use them to fight leads to a very interesting life." Calvin remarked. Hobbes just rolled his eyes.

"Hopefully I won't get airsick like last time" Hobbes remarked as he received his ticket.

Calvin rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't have gotten sick if you weren't so dramatic."

While the three were walking to the gate their flight was in, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched, none other than Team Rocket of course.

"Look at that! The twerp has two more twerps coming with him and his precious Pikachu! Does he just let anybody go on his journey's with him or what!" Meowth said after using his Pikachu tracker to track down Ash's Pikachu.

"Well, we might as well follow these twerps and see where they are going." James said.

"What was that?" Ash asked as he looked around.

"I didn't here anything." Calvin said.

"I though I heard some people talking" Hobbes said.

They kept on walking, not thinking anything about it.

Team Rocket emerged from their hiding spot. "That was too close" Meowth said. Well, at least we know where those twerps are going. So lets get that Pikachu once and for all!"

 **A few hours later...**

Calvin was reading a tour guide book for the Master Region, so he, Hobbes, and Ash would have stuff to do before the Master Tournament.

"So the winner of this Master Tournament is the so-called "Pokemon Master" of the world?" Calvin asked to Ash.

"Yep! It's what me and Pikachu have been training our whole lives for!" Then Ash started going on and on about his dream to become a Pokemon Master for a good half hour.

"Why do I even bother?" Calvin muttered.

Finally, the plane landed. After picking up their luggage, Calvin asked, "Ok, now what? Do we got a ride or anything?" Ash and Pikachu just looked at each other trying to think of something to say.

"You don't know do you?" Calvin asked.

"Heh, Nope" Ash replied.

Calvin groaned, "I'll go find out for myself" and went to a transportation information desk.

"Hey, excuse me mister. Is there a car or something waiting for an Ash Ketchup?" The man at the desk looked at Calvin for a second and said, "Do you mean Ash Ketchum?"

"Uh yeah, whatever it is." Calvin replied.

"In that case, he has a ride waiting for him at the S Entrance." The man replied.

"Alright, thanks." Calvin replied.

He went to find Ash and Hobbes.

"Entrance S we got a ride."He told them.

They headed down to entrance S, but with Team Rocket sneaking behind them.

"Wait until the right moment, and snatch him." Meowth said.

When they reached Entrance S, they didn't see any ride for them.

"Where's our ride?" Hobbes asked.

"Don't look at me, I'm just going by what the guy told me, Calvin said.

"Ash!"

"Who said that?"Calvin asked. "It's her!"

Ash said in excitement and ran in the opposite direction of which Calvin and Hobbes were in.


	4. Battle of the Lunatics

**Chapter 4: Battle of the Lunatics Calvin and Hobbes vs. Team Rocket**

"Yech! Gross! The twerp and twerpette from Kalos are making out! Blech! I'm going to be sick!" Meowth said in disgust as Team Rocket closely spied on Ash, Calvin, and Hobbes.

"Well now is the perfect time to snatch Pikachu. Lets go for it!" James said as he and Meowth started to sneak forward.

"Ugh, someone get me a trash can, because I'm seriously about to throw up from this making out, not to mention it goes against all G.R.O.S.S standards." Calvin muttered.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu stated in agreement.

Just then, James snatched Pikachu and Team Rocket began running off.

"Wha- Hey! Come back here rat thieves!" Calvin yelled as he and Hobbes started chasing after Team Rocket.

Calvin and Hobbes continued chasing after Team Rocket. "Hey! I'm the only one who's supposed to steal stuff! Not you clowns! Get back here!" Calvin yelled as he and Hobbes continued to pursue them. Eventually, they reached Team Rocket's Meowth Hot Air Balloon.

"Why. Can't. You. People. Stop. RUNNING!" Calvin said in annoyance. "This goes against all the laws of laziness! I didn't run all this way for you people to get away! Who are you wackos anyway?."

"Well for starters we aren't wackos." Meowth stated.

"Then who are you exactly? That's what we want to know." Hobbes said.

"We'll tell you through our dramatic intro. Cue the dramatic music!" Meowth said.

Then, dramatic music began playing, and Calvin and Hobbes just looked at each other confused.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To announce the Evils of truth and Love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Calvin and Hobbes looked at each other for a minute, and then just burst out laughing.

"You call that an intro! That's pathetic!"

"My enemies back home could make something better than that!"

"ITS A QUALITY INTRO WE'VE USED FOR YEARS YOU TWO TWERPS!" Jessie yelled in anger.

"So basically you guys just steal animals for a living? That's sad, there's better stuff you could be doing with your lives right now." Calvin said.

"We'll, we're stealing this precious Pikachu of your twerp friend so we can rule the world." James said.

"Oh, you mean Ash? He's a wacko. I had the horror of watching him make out with his girlfriend for a good ten minutes, and I'm the Dictator for Life of the top secret club G.R.O.S.S!"

"What kind of name is that?"

"It stands for Get Rid of Slimy Girls that's What!" Calvin said annoyed.

Team Rocket just laughed at Calvin.

"I've had enough, Hobbes, just pounce these three wackos so we can get the rat back and go find Ash if he still isn't busy making out." Calvin said.

"Oh boy! Pouncing someone else than Calvin! This should be fun!" Hobbes said.

Hobbes then went on to pounce Jesse and James like he did to Calvin, except doing it constantly so they couldn't get away. While Calvin and Meowth engaged in a fist fight. Eventually, Calvin and Hobbes got all of Team Rocket into the Hot Air Balloon, and Hobbes popped it, which caused the balloon to blast off into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio said as they were whisked into thin air.

"Glad those morons our gone. C'mon Hobbes and Pikachu, or whatever your name is, lets go find our ride, if it's still there." Calvin said as the three began to walk back to the Airport.


	5. Insert Some Clever Title Here

**Chapter 5: Insert Some Clever Chapter Title Here**

Calvin woke up, and noticed nobody was in the hotel suite. Calvin looked at the alarm clock, and said it was 8 in the morning.

"The one time I forget to set the alarm I never set and I'm the last one up."

Calvin got up, got dressed, ate some Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs he had brought with him, and left the hotel.

"Well, since I don't know where everyone else went, might as well do something to my personal enjoyment." Calvin said as he grabbed out a list he had made the night before.

 **Things to do when I get to the Master Region:**

 _ **Do stuff to my personal enjoyment**_

Calvin tossed the list, since it didn't really help him what he wanted to do.

"Meh, surely there's something to do." Calvin thought.

After walking for a while, he saw something that caught his eye. He saw Team Rocket, spying in some tree branches near the beach.

Calvin developed an evil grin, "Time to have some fun."

He laughed evilly as he snuck closer to them. Calvin had some water balloons, and filled them up. He got close enough behind Team Rocket, and flung the water balloons right at them, causing them to fall out.

"Sucks to suck suckers!" Calvin yelled as he ran off.

"Get that spikey haired twerp!" Jessie yelled as Team Rocket started chasing after Calvin.

"Catch me if you can!" Calvin yelled as he zipped across the beach running as fast as he could. "I'm getting that spikey haired twerp even if its the last thing I do!" Meowth yelled out as he gained ground on catching Calvin.

This went on for a good couple of hours, with Calvin having some close calls a couple times. Eventually, Team Rocket finally caught up to Calvin on a busy street.

"Come back here you little twerp! We still need to get back at you for having your illegal Pokemon maul us last time!" James yelled as he tried to swipe Calvin.

After running even more down the street, it turned out that the street was a dead end, with a fence blocking it off that gave a direct view of the beach. Calvin did some quick thinking, and darted into a restaurant conveniently located by the fence. Team Rocket didn't have enough time to stop and they knocked themselves over the fence and into the sand in the beach.

"At least we didn't get blast off this time." Meowth groaned.

"Next time, lets just take the Pikachu and the Spikey haired twerp as well." James groaned. Which the three all agreed to.

 **Meanwhile back with Calvin...**

"That was close." Calvin said.

"But as Judge Judy once said, "Dumb is Forever"!" He laughed as he looked for a place to sit to relax, but found Hobbes, Ash, and Serena all sitting at a table.

"So what did you do all morning?" Ash asked.

"Oh nothing really, just threw some water balloons at Team Rocket and had them chase me for a little while, until they fell into the beach, nothing unusual."

Calvin said as if his escapade was nothing strange. The other three looked at each other for a minute, and the four just ended up laughing.

"Dumb is Forever!" Calvin stated as he took a drink of his milk.


	6. Calvin's Latest Plot

**Chapter 6: Calvin's Newest Plot**

"This is the place?" Hobbes asked as he and Calvin looked around.

Calvin looked at the piece of paper he had, "Yep, this is the place. _PokeKaraoke and Root Beer Bar_." Calvin said as he read the paper.

"Remind me why we are here again, because I seriously don't want to get involved in one of your international criminal schemes again." Hobbes said as they walked in, and got led to a room they were invited to.

"Geez, Hobbes. You're such a worrier. As long as we don't get caught, nothing will happen to us!" Calvin said overly confident in himself.

" 'We' ?" Hobbes asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, I got invited by this weird guy after I nearly got killed while trying to teach Pokemon or whatever you call these mutated animals while I was trying to teach them how to play Calvinball." Calvin explained.

Hobbes groaned, "If we do get caught, I'm just going to say I wasn't involved in your scheme at all."

Calvin rolled his eyes, "You worry too much, we won't get caught, plus, this isn't my idea! It's some other secret organization! Not me! So we'll blame them instead!"

Eventually, they reached the room and sat down.

"So your Calvin?" A man asked that was sitting at the table.

"Yeah, the same one who nearly got killed earlier." Calvin replied.

The man laughed, "Well good thing your here, so we can talk about ideas."

Hobbes groaned, "Ideas for what? So you can let this 6 year old cretin take over the world?"

Everyone looked at Hobbes blankly, thinking he was crazy. At last the man broke the silence "We are a group that manipulates the outcome of Pokemon Tournaments, especially the Master Tournament taking place in a few weeks."

With that, Hobbes just walked out of the room and said "I'm going back to the hotel to rent a movie or something, I'll get some money in case I got to bail you out of the Police Station."

Calvin rolled his eyes, "Don't mind him, he's just a sissy fur ball, that's all. He isn't the adventurous type."

Then, the man slid down a box to Calvin that read " ** _Do Not Use Until Start of the Master Tournament"_**

"What's this?" Calvin asked.

"The box contains banned substances that make Pokemon more powerful than they should be. The day the Master Tournament starts, the Pokemon of all the participants are tested for any use of substances. We have it as a drink to make Pokemon stay strong during battle, give it to all the participants Pokemon except for one random person and Ash Ketchum. That way, Ash will win the tournament. If you can carry out this successfully, we will pay you $100,000 in cash." The man said.

"Deal" Calvin said as he shook hands with the man.

"You better leave now, because this stuff is illegal and if the authorities find-" The man was cut off by police sirens.

He looked at Calvin, "You better get out now, or else they'll arrest you."

Calvin snuck out of the place with nobody noticing, but then a couple of police officers saw him with the box.

"He's got the substances! Get him!" One of them yelled.

But Calvin did some quick thinking, and managed to get into one of the police cars and drive away in it.

"AFTER HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! ARREST HIM! TAZE HIM! JUST GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" One of the officers yelled out.

Calvin managed to drive the car back to the hotel, despite wrecking a lot of things in the process, and zipped up to the hotel room without anyone noticing. When Calvin got back to the room, he quickly shut the door, and put all the locks on it.

"I take it the police came after you?" Hobbes asked. Calvin ignored him, and then stuffed the box in one of the closets, heavily panting.

"I don't know what closet I put it into or if the box had some tracking device on it, but there's no way those idiots are going to take me in." Calvin said while heavily panting.

"I'll have the person's closet I just tossed it into take the fall." Calvin said.

"Well who's closet did you put it into?" Hobbes asked.

"I don't know, let me check." Calvin said as he opened the closet and peered in, and then walked away dazed and confused.

"I think I'm going to be very very sick" Calvin said in a sickly tone.

Hobbes peered in to see what Calvin was talking about and just laughed. "The only problem is that you don't understand love!" Hobbes said laughing hysterically.

"Shut up you fur ball, let's just go and watch a movie so in case there's cameras in this room, people won't get suspicious at all." Calvin said as he walked out the room's door.


	7. A GROSS New Tatic

**Heyo, sorry I haven't uploaded as of late. I've been busy with School, quiz bowl and such. My goal is to get this thing done before Christmas. That's my plan for right now. But for now, enjoy Chapter 7!**

 **Chapter 7: A Interesting G.R.O.S.S Tactic**

"This meeting of the Get Rid of Slimy Girls Club will come to order with Dictator for Life Calvin and President and First Tiger Hobbes Residing!" These words spoken by Calvin caught the eyes of Team Rocket, who had been trying to track down Pikachu.

"Lets hide for a moment and see what the twerp does this time" Meowth said.

"Today's G.R.O.S.S Agenda will be a vote to determine if the morons of Team Rocket will be placed on the G.R.O.S.S enemy list!" Calvin said, motioning to Hobbes to hand out the ballots.

A few minutes later, Calvin received all the ballots passed out, and declared the following, "As I suspected, the vote to place Team Rocket on the G.R.O.S.S. enemy list was a successful 3-0 unanimous vote! All hail the great and all powerful Calvin, who now declares Team Rocket to be on the enemy list of G.R.O.S.S!"

"G.R.O.S.S. Will Live on Forever!" Hobbes proclaimed.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu stated in agreement.

"We've heard more than enough, get all 3 of them!" James yelled as the three ran out to try and get Calvin, Hobbes, and Pikachu, only to get caught in a net trap set up by Calvin and Hobbes.

"Hey! What's the big idea! You can't cheat like that!" Meowth yelled in anger.

Calvin and Hobbes looked at each other for a moment, and nodded, as dramatic music began to play.

"What's going on?" the Team Rocket Trio asked.

"Prepare for GROSSness!"

"And make that Double GROSSness!"

"To rid the world of girls and other stupid beings!"

"To try and take over the world in that process!"

"To protect the world from Gross people!"

"To extend our goals to the very best!"

"Calvin!"

"Hobbes!"

"G.R.O.S.S grossing you out at the speed of sound!"

"Surrender now or prepare to get pounced!"

"Pika pika Pikachu!"

Team Rocket was not amused at Calvin and Hobbes ripping off their motto.

"HOW DARE YOU TWERPS COPY OUR MOTTO! YOU CAN'T JUST COPY OTHER GROUPS MOTTO'S!" Jessie yelled in rage.

Calvin ignored Team Rocket's outbursts and instructed Hobbes and Pikachu to pounce and electrocute them, but to Calvin's surprise and Horror, Team Rocket escaped and started fighting back.

"RETREAT!" Calvin yelled as he, Hobbes and Pikachu hopped into Calvin's wagon heading back to the city.

"GET THOSE TWERPS!" Jessie yelled as Team Rocket chased the three on the wagon through the city.

"Quick, throw all the water balloons and shocks you can send at those three! I'll drive us back to the hotel." Calvin said as he weaved in and out through the crowded streets through the city.

However, Team Rocket caught back up on their go-kart esqe vehicle and gained on the three, and then tried ramming the wagon into a wall, but Calvin wasn't giving up yet, as he fought back while Hobbes and Pikachu tried shocking them and throwing water balloons at them, but eventually, the trios fighting each other eventually crashed into a wall, which caused the go-kart explode and send the six flying through the air, and then back down into a fancy building.

"Are we dead?" Hobbes asked.

"No! Get up you big dummy! We need to get those three maroons before they get away!" Calvin said.

As the trios stood looking at each other, waiting for someone to move. "FOR G.R.O.S.S INEQUALITY!" Calvin yelled as he charged at Meowth, which led to Hobbes and Pikachu going after Jessie and James.

This fight sprawled out of control, as the six caused massive damage through out the building they were in unfortunately for them, they were going to regret fighting in the place they did...


	8. Going on the Air

**Chapter 8: Going on the Air**

Calvin woke up to find himself lying in his hotel bed. He got up, and went down stairs to the breakfast hall after realizing he still had his clothes on. He saw Hobbes eating Pancakes.

"Boy Hobbes, I had a weird dream last night. I dreamed that you, me, and the electric rat were fighting those Team Rocket morons, then we crashed into some fancy restaurant and caused a whole lot of damage, oh, and I kicked the morons off a ledge and they crashed onto the table Ash and Serena were eating at."

Hobbes sighed, "That wasn't a dream, that actually happened, and then you got knocked out from some of the food that flew into the air."

Calvin thought for a moment, and groaned when he noticed that it was on the front page of the newspaper Hobbes was reading.

" **Fight breaks out between six people at restaurant, lots of damage caused"**

" _Last night, a fight broke out at the Palace Restaurant, six people, who were not eating at the restaurant at the time, engaged in a fight that caused the restaurant to suffer thousands of dollars in damages. The people involved were not directly identified due to grainy surveillance footage and do to the fact the people involved in the fight were covered in food and debris. Witnesses stated that three of the members seemed to be part of the criminal organization Team Rocket, while the other three seem to have some sort of relationship to Master Tournament competitor Ash Ketchum, though this cannot be confirmed for sure..."_

Calvin threw the newspaper.

"Who writes stories like this anyway?" he remarked.

Then, Calvin and Hobbes heard something on TV, which sparked another idea for Calvin.

"Today starting at 9:30 on PokeTalk! We'll be breaking down the Master Tournament bit by bit! And see who does and doesn't have a chance at being called a Pokemon Master!"

Calvin looked at the clock, it was 9:07. "C'mon Hobbes! This our chance to show the world that Ash does have a chance because of my geniusness! We don't have a minute to lose!" as Calvin ran out to the PokeTalk studio, with Hobbes close behind.

 **An Hour Later...**

"Alright, so next up we'll talk about Ash Ketchum, the trainer who has lost every single Pokemon league except the Orange League! I mean, he'll get eliminated in the first round for sure! He's lost so many times! Why put in someone like him into this tournament!"

Then, the PokeTalk host got interrupted because a cloud of smoke came in, caused by Calvin and Hobbes.

"Gross girls and gentlemen! I, the great and almighty powerful Calvin! States that Ash Ketchup will win the tournament! Because of my superior genius and cleverness! He will win!" Calvin yelled out for everyone in the studio to hear before the smoke cleared out and Calvin and Hobbes were clearly visible.

"GET THEM!" Someone yelled as the entire audience started chasing after Calvin and Hobbes. Calvin and Hobbes were chased through the streets, before managing to get to another street before any of the angry mob did, but got slowed down since they bumped into Ash and Serena.

"Oh hey guys, what's the rush?" Ash asked before the four of them heard the angry mob coming.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to run for it so we can escape with out lives." Calvin said as he began bolting away. The four of them ended up running into an alley where nobody saw them.

"Are we safe?" Hobbes asked.

"Yeah, looks like it, now let's head back to the Hotel to stay safe." Calvin said.

But just then, black smoke came rushing in and Calvin blacked out.


	9. Stupendous and Ketchup Man

**Chapter 9: The (Mis)Adventures of Stupendous Man and Ketchup Man**

"Ready to take out the morons of Team Rocket once again my new sidekick?"

"Yes, but are the costumes really that necessary?"

"Of course they are! All superheroes are costumed when they are beating up bad guys and trying to save people! Plus it's fun!"

"But won't this hinder our movement?"

"Nah, besides, we wouldn't need to be in this mess to begin with if those morons didn't decide to kidnap Hobbes and your girlfriend."

"How about we just go and find them?"

"Your right, lets get this over with since I want to do something relaxing later"

After Calvin, Ask, and Pikachu had regained consciousness, and saw that Hobbes and Serena were gone, Calvin decided to change into Stupendous man so he could get some glory.

After doing some "detective work", getting laughed at, and being chased by angry people, the three eventually found Team Rocket's hideout.

Calvin observed it, and saw a window, but before Ash could suggest a way for them to get inside without anybody noticing, Calvin was running full speed into the window, "Stupendous Man uses his Stupendous arms of strength to bust open the window!" Calvin cried out as he crashed through the window, without getting hurt some how.

"What's that? Who's there?" Meowth asked as he heard the crash, as Team Rocket went to investigate, they saw a broken window with a short costumed superhero, and a taller person with a Pikachu dressed up as Ketchup bottles.

"What is this? The twerps do cosplay now or something?" James asked as Team Rocket laughed at the costumes.

Calvin was naturally offended, "This isn't cosplay! It is I! Stupendous Man! Freedom of Liberty! Champion of Justice! With my dim-witted sidekick Ketchup Man!"

Team Rocket started laughing even harder. Calvin groaned, "I've had enough, let's go with our plan, you go find your girlfriend and Hobbes, while me and your rat get these chumps."

"Where should I find them at?" Ash asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU SHOULD KNOW! WASN'T THERE A RANSOM NOTE OR SOMETHING?!" Calvin said annoyed.

Ash just ran off not wanting even more from the wrath of Calvin.

"Now, rat, electrocute these chumps!" Calvin commanded as Pikachu gave Team Rocket a jolt.

This of course, led to yet another comical battle between Team Rocket and Calvin and Pikachu began throwing punches and attacks at each other and such, until Calvin and Pikachu backed them into a container, with Pikachu electrocuting it, causing Team Rocket to blast off yet again, but also sent Calvin and Pikachu flying as well, right into the room where Hobbes and Serena were tied up in.

"I'm alive!" Calvin yelled in victory.

"I don't even want to know." Hobbes groaned. "Now get us untied."

Calvin looked at the rope for a second, tried to untie it, but to no avail. Then Ash came into the room.

"Uh, did I miss something?" He asked.

"Nah, just the fact that I, Stupendous Man! Has saved the day once again!" Calvin proclaimed.

Everyone looked at Calvin for a second while Ash finished untying Hobbes and Serena.

"Um, okay, so you actually have a victory that isn't a moral one?" Hobbes asked.

"Yep! The streak of failures is over for me! For I! Stupendous Man with his dim-witted assistant Ketchup Man!" Calvin yelled out.

"But Ash isn't dim-witted though." Serena said as she looked at Ask, causing him to blush.

Calvin groaned, and started walking out "Cmon you ding-a-lings, let's go back to the hotel and watch a movie or something, because I can't take any more romantic junk for one day, let alone at all since I've been in this universe."

"You just don't get love, that's all!" Hobbes said laughing as he followed Calvin out.


	10. The Master Tournament

**Chapter 10: The Master Tournament**

Calvin grinned to himself, he had successfully pulled out his plan, he managed to trick the participants in the Master Tournament to give their Pokemon a "drink" that would help them throughout the tournament, which was really the illegal substance that Calvin had gotten.

Hobbes noticed Calvin was grinning, and groaned, "What did you do this time?" he asked Calvin.

"Me? I didn't do anything of great importance."

"You went out with that dumb plan didn't you?"

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?"

"Won't people catch on and then you'll get caught?"

"I won't get caught! I was wearing a fake beard and a baseball cap! They won't know the wiser!"

Hobbes decided to drop the argument and watch the Master Tournament begin, but, thanks to Calvin's plan, literally nothing was going on. Ash was standing on his side of the field waiting for his opponent to come out, but nobody came out.

Hobbes groaned, "You really caused madness this time."

Calvin rolled his eyes, "So what! It's not like I'm giving steroids to Baseball Players! Or betting Basketball games! Or telling people to wreck in a race so they can ruin the outcome of the race! It's just a bunch of animals fighting! It doesn't hurt anyone physically, only legally!"

After about 15 minutes, still no action, people in the stands were getting annoyed and started demanding a battle or else they would riot.

Eventually, someone came over the loudspeaker, "Attention, attention everyone please. We've had some extremely unusual circumstances suffice here. We've had 14 out of the 16 participants in the Master Tournament had their Pokemon testing positive for banned substances. Since its a violation of the league rules, those 14 have been disqualified from the tournament. So the remaining two that did not test positive for substances will have a battle right now to determine the winner of this tournament. The battle will be between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and er.. um, Borneo Roscotcha of Ogga Bogga Town, I think..."

"Don't tell me you had something to do with that as well with the opponent."

"Oh, actually 15 out of the 16 tested positive, but since there is some competition, I payed some random tourist and gave him some Pokeballs I stole from Team Rocket."

Hobbes groaned, "I don't know if this would be considered worse than the Noodle Incident or not."

"I WAS FRAMED!" Calvin yelled.

The battle, was quite odd and bizarre, as Borneo Roscotcha was very inexperienced with Pokemon, but somehow the battle came down to Ash's Pikachu and Borneo's Mega-Evolved Blastoise. But, due to Borneo's inexperience, Ash won the Tournament.

The second the battle ended, people were jumping all over the place, people yelling and screaming, Paparazzi running onto the field, and a bunch of other craziness. Hobbes tried to defend himself, but got trampled, and Calvin wasn't there to help him since Calvin went to go get the money he won.

"Great job on succeeding so greatly." The man told Calvin as he gave Calvin his money, "So we decided to make your award $1 Million."

Calvin was very pleased. "Thanks, now I can buy the world! I'm filthy stinking rich! Thanks to my geniusness and Ash managing to win a Tournament for once in his... ew."

Calvin was looking at the TV screen in the room he was in, to which he saw Hobbes spraying a bottle of Champagne all over the place and Ash hoisting up his trophy and Serena kissing him.

"I got to find normal people to hang around with." Calvin said as he left the room with his money.


	11. All's Well That Ends Well

**Chapter 11: All's Well That End's Well**

Calvin and Hobbes were finally heading home. A special machine that could travel through space and time was built so Calvin and Hobbes could return home. Calvin and Hobbes were getting their items on the machine and were ready to return home.

"Take care guys, hope you come back and visit in the future." Ash said as Calvin and Hobbes were getting ready to go.

"Oh, we'll be back." Calvin said, "We'll come back in the future sometime, but once I get back home, I'm going to make a spy duplicate, that has cameras on them so I can watch you, and then I can see when you decide to make out with your girlfriend, I'll know and I'll be able to come after you, and show you that love is gross. Then we'll see who's lau-"

Calvin was cut off by Hobbes who shoved him into the machine.

"Take care, just ignore this wacko, I'll keep him under control, he just doesn't understand love." Hobbes said, trying to hurry up and get home.

Calvin popped back out, "Well next time Ash wins a lip-sync battle against tiger breath, he doesn't need a kiss!" Hobbes just kicked him inside so Calvin would be quit.

"See you around!" Hobbes called out before shutting the door, and the machine blasted off, heading through space and time back to Calvin and Hobbes' home.

"Well Hobbes, another adventure has come to an end, so what's next?"

"Peace and quiet for a while?" Hobbes guessed.

"Nah, far from it, I brought some of the adventure home!" Calvin said triumphantly as he looked at some Pokeballs he had stolen.

Hobbes groaned, knowing that there was no hope for normal in his life with Calvin around, as Calvin laughed manically, as they continued on home.

 **THE END**

 **Dang, this was my longest fic ever, hope you enjoyed! Have a Merry Christmas! For more awesome fan fics from me!**

 **-NMMacc18**


End file.
